Royland Degore
Ser Royland Degore is a main character and later one of the overall tertiary antagonists (determinant) in Game of Thrones: A Telltale Games Series, alongside his rival Duncan Tuttle (also determinant), and Cersei Lannister. He is the Master-at-Arms of Ironrath. Character "Royland Degore became a soldier in the Forrester army after his family was raped and murdered by Ironborn during Balon Greyjoy's rebellion. As the story goes, Degore led a night-time raid on Sea Dragon Point, where he cut the moorings of a dozen Greyjoy longships and burned the drifting ships to ash - along with all the Ironborn on board. Degore was given charge of a battalion, had a natural grasp of military tactics and strategy and came to play a crucial role in the siege of Pyke that ended the war. In the months that followed, King Robert awarded Royland a knighthood and eventually rose to be Ironrath's Master-at-Arms. He's known for his natural military expertise, and his legendary temper." Royland is the harsh, stubborn and passionate master-at-arms of House Forrester. Having served his house for many years and personally trained many of the House's fighters including Rodrik and Asher, Ser Degore can come off as grim and headstrong. Not a man who prefers intrigue and cunning, he values strength and decisiveness. Despite his reckless and hotheaded behavior, Royland is an honest man who speaks his mind and cares about the Forresters as he stubbornly defend his family against the Whitehills. If chosen as Sentinel, his loyalty to his lord and the House becomes unbreakable. He also gains some patience and cautiousness. He is however a prideful, opprobrious, and unforgiving man. If he isn't chosen as Sentinel, he ultimately allowed his wounded pride to fester and betray the Forresters, believing that he is the only one who can save his House. Royland was a proud and harsh man, skilled in combat and the art of warfare. Many considered Royland to be unpredictable and always ready to take up arms should the time ever come to fight. As such, his guard was always up and he was extremely confrontational, particularly towards House Forrester's castellan, Duncan Tuttle. Despite his grim and rigid nature, Royland had the respect of all the men he trained, and raised the Forrester army to become a loud voice in the Wolfswood and the North despite the House's size. His reputation eventually led to him being trusted with tutoring Rodrik and Asher Forrester, and later Talia Forrester, under Lord Gregor's command - though he also taught Mira Forrester basic self defense techniques in case she ever got into trouble. Royland suffered due to the similarities between the loss of Ironrath and the loss of his family. His dejection did not last as he still knew there was at least one Forrester he could still protect. He was even more ruthless towards his enemies, but this was balanced out by his desire to protect the cautious Talia, who rarely allowed them to get into direct battles, instead hurting their foes from a distance. He retained the Sentinel Bracer. Though he was hard to crack, Royland was warm and caring to those he came to consider family. He was good friends with Gregor Forrester and a proud advisor to Rodrik, but his true bond was with Talia, who he would come to acknowledge as a surrogate daughter of sorts as he never had children of his own. He would go as far as to sacrifice his own life to save hers. Game Of Thrones "Iron From Ice" Royland is first seen when Gared Tuttle returns to Ironrath after the Red Wedding, Gared's uncle, Duncan tells him he has to be sent to the Wall. Royland tries to convince him to not do so, but he fails. Later on, Royland is seen calling out to Ethan Forrester to meet with Lord Ludd Whitehill in the Ironwoods. He is present during the meeting and can praise Ethan if he stood up to Lord Whitehill. While Maester Ortengryn is talking with Ethan, Royland catches Erik stealing weapons from the House. Ethan is given the decision to punish the man by sending him to the wall, chopping off three fingers, or have mercy on him. Royland suggests that he must prove that the people cannot do "whatever the fuck they please". As the new lord of the house, Ethan must choose a sentinel. There is a choice between Royland and Gared's uncle, Duncan Tuttle. At the table when you make your final choice, if chosen Duncan, Royland will tell Ethan that he thinks that he isn't ready to be the lord of the house. If chosen Royland, Duncan will say the same thing about the other. The following scene will be the conversation with Ramsay and Ethan in the great hall. Whoever you picked as your sentinel will be there. Royland is shocked at Ethan's death and yells "You will not take him!" as the Boltons take Ryon Forrester away. Even though it is not shown it is assumed that Royland, similarly to Duncan, tries to reach Ethan and go after Ryon, but is held back by the Whitehill soldiers. "The Lost Lords" Royland first appears once a villager brings the dead Forresters, which also has Rodrik Forrester who is still alive, he angrily points his sword at the villager, insulting him and doubts that he actually has Forrester dead. He tells him to leave and then Rodrik falls out of the back of the carriage and Royland yells to get the Maester to help Rodrik. Royland speaks with his lord a few times asking about his well-being if he was chosen as Sentinel in the previous episode, if not him - then Duncan will. He is seen again once Rodrik arrives at the Great Hall to talk about the Whitehills. He wants to starve the Whitehills out so they would somehow leave. As always, he appears aggressive. The council talks about House Glenmore and questioning whether Elaena Glenmore would be willing to keep the betrothal. Later in the episode at the funeral - he is seen there mourning over the death of two lost lords, Ethan and Gregor Forrester. "The Sword in the Darkness" Royland first appears in this episode the night that Gryff Whitehill arrives at Ironrath. He stands resolute beside Elissa Forrester and Rodrik Forrester, although looking thoroughly displeased for either being woken or by the Whitehill Soldiers presence, even goes so far to comment on them and their actions by saying that "It's a parade of dead men, if I have my way". He appears aggressive and ready for a fight as Gryff talks about the Forresters new place amongst them with his arrival. Royland is quick to deny them entrance to the Great Hall, heatedly arguing that they can't do whatever they please and that they would have to go through him if Gryff and his men want to stay in the Great Hall. Later in the Ironwoods, Royland can be see expressing his disdain and hatred for Gryff Whitehill. He seems set on expelling Gryff, and Ortengryn agrees with the notion that they can actually access Gryff. Royland is last seen when Gryff confronts Rodrik in the courtyard. If Royland is Rodrik's Sentinel, he commends Talia's bravery when she stands up to Gryff, saying she is smart, wise, and knows how to tell it like it is. Gryff becomes enraged and says that she should know her station, grabbing Talia's arm and throwing her into the mud. Rodrik then has the option to punch Gryff or help Talia. When Rodrik is knocked down, he can order Royland to attack Gryff. Royland succeeds in beating back two Whitehills, but is tripped over by Harys who almost executes him. Royland is enraged for the remainder of the episode, questioning Gryff's honour and telling Rodrik to get up. "Sons of Winter" Royland and Rodrik train in the grove, the former teaching the latter a move that can level the playing field regardless of his injuries. Duncan arrives and alerts Rodrik to the arrival of Elaena and Arthur "Quiver" Glenmore. Royland departs with Talia and Duncan. He later appears when Talia and Rodrik speak at the tower, speaking about the invitation to Highpoint. He departs and Rodrik chooses to take him or Duncan. If Royland goes to Highpoint: At Highpoint, Royland takes a step back and allows Rodrik to handle most of the negotiations. When Ryon is brought out and Ludd threatens to kill him, however, he is on edge and is ready to attack if need be. A trade is later agreed on; Ryon for Gryff. Royland, The Elite Guard (depending on if you brought them with to Highpoint), Elissa and Rodrik return from Ironrath to find it pretty much deserted. Rodrik hears laughter coming from the Great Hall. He enters it and sees Ramsay Snow talking with Talia Forrester. Ramsay stands up and tells Rodrik that men have said he's a man that can't be broken, and that he's decided to come see for himself. If Royland doesn't go to Highpoint: It is assumed that Royland is captured by Ramsay Snow, or fled Ironrath. "A Nest of Vipers" If Royland is your sentinel Royland will first appear asking Rodrik if this house is cursed, clearly saddened by the loss of Arthur Glenmore. He is later seen telling Rodrik that Gryff and his men has escaped, asking Duncan if this was his doing. Duncan is the traitor only if Royland Degore is your sentinel. Royland is seen at the end, wishing Rodrik to live and tells take many Whitehill as he can with him if he stays behind. If Royland is not your sentinel Royland is first seen in the Great Hall, revealed to be the Whitehill's traitor. Royland will be the traitor if Duncan is your sentinel. He claims that Rodrik is a fool and his choices have led to House Forrester's fall. He will also begin to judge Rodrik on certain decisions made such as: *Losing the betrothal to Elaena *Kissing Ludd's ring *Refusing to go through the war effort in various Dialogue throughout the episodes. *Submitting to Gryff *Taking Duncan to Highpoint *Refusing to bring the Glenmore soldiers to Highpoint Royland also reveals that he let Gryff and his men out of captivity to save his life at the exchange. Rodrik is given the choice to execute the traitor, Royland says that without him alive, he won't be able to save Asher. Royland can be imprisoned or killed. If Royland was chosen as Sentinel If Rodrik survived the ambush Royland rides with Rodrik alongside the pit fighters, reminding them why they came to Westeros after they suggested raiding villages. He then says that the Whitehills are coming for them but first Rodrik must tell his mother the news about Asher. Upon arriving at Ironrath, Rodrik's news about Asher's death turns the atmosphere dark. Royland reminds Rodrik that Asher was a legend among the residents of Ironrath and that people loved him. After Rodrik starts to rally the people, the pit fighters start to doubt the house's chance of survival. Royland retaliates by stating that they don't know the first thing about the North's wars and that he wants them to obey Lord Rodrik. After Rodrik calms the situation, A Whitehill soldier arrives outside the gate of Ironrath with a message from Gwyn Whitehill warning them of the Whitehill army approaching. Rodrik then orders everyone to prepare for the siege. Royland accompanies Rodrik to meet with Ludd when the Whitehill army arrives, telling him that the gates are secure and the footmen are ready. Rodrik gets taunted by Ludd who demand for the Forresters' surrender in the name of the King and Warden of the North. After forcing Ryon to mount Asher's decapitated head on a pike, The siege starts soon after. Royland angrily states that because of Duncan, the Whitehills have all of their weaknesses and are using Ryon to prevent them from attacking. Rodrik then devices a plan to sneak into the Whitehill camp and counterattack. Royland then warns Rodrik if he gets caught out there, the war is over. Rodrik then leaves Royland to defend Ironrath, to which he agrees as he, Beskha, Amaya and the pit fighters leave for the Whitehill Camp. Unfortunately, the Whitehills have broken through the gate and the rest of the army are closing in. Rodrik then returns after killing Ludd or Gryff. Rodrik can command him to either defend the gate or the smallfolk, who are being slaughtered by the enemy soldiers. Royland follows Rodrik into battle, killing several Whitehill soldiers in defense of Ironrath. However, the fight is futile, as Rodrik is seriously wounded by Harys and the gate is taken down by the Whitehills soldiers' battering ram. As Rodrik is about to be executed, Royland tackles him to safety. He then places Rodrik on a horse and orders his rider and escorts out of Ironrath to safety. If the traitor was spared by Rodrik, the riders flee Ironrath as Royland valiantly holds off the Whitehill soldiers until he is surrounded, knocked to the ground and surrounded by the Whitehill soldiers, presumably killed or captured. However, if the traitor was killed, Royland's fate in the battle is not shown immediately. In a scene after the episode's choices are displayed, Rodrik falls off his horse in the ironwood forest, barely alive. He is later found by Royland and Talia. Royland worriedly states that they don't have much time, and the episode ends. If Asher survived the ambush Royland helps Asher and the pit fighters take down some of the Whitehill soldiers who ambushed them at a harbor. Upon returning to Ironrath, he names Asher the new Lord of House Forrester and gives him the Forrester sword. Later, Royland is present by his Lord's side when Ludd Whitehill arrives and demands that House Forrester surrender. When the Forresters are debating how to take out Ludd, Royland suggests stationing the pit fighters inside the Great Hall and ambushing the Whitehills when they enter Ironrath to discuss details of the supposed surrender. It is up to the player whether they will use Royland's plan or agree with Beskha's idea to poison Ludd's wine. When the player has made their decision, Royland makes preparations for the Whitehills' arrival. Royland is present in the Great Hall when Gwyn Whitehill enters and asks to speak to Asher in private. When Asher and Gwyn have had a few minutes together to talk, Royland tells Asher that Elissa needs his 'help' in order to prompt Gwyn to leave so he can ask the player how to proceed. The player can tell him to ready the fighters/poison, or call off the plan. If the player chooses to marry Gwyn, Royland appears somewhat unsupportive of the decision. Royland is by his Lord's side when Ludd enters and seats himself in the Great Hall. If the player chose to marry Gwyn, he is seen gesturing to a pit fighter / Talia to let events carry on as normal. When the fight breaks out between the Forresters and the Whitehills, Asher shouts to Royland to get his family to safety, which the Sentinel promptly does. Royland then leads the Ironrath soldiers into battle against the remaining Whitehills. When some enemy soldiers begin attacking the smallfolk, he asks Asher whether to have the soldiers help or focus on protecting the gate. If Asher chooses, Royland shouts at the soldiers to do what the Lord has chosen, if not, he appears shocked that Asher did not make a decision and doesn't tell the soldiers to do anything. He is then separated from Asher for much of the battle and not seen until Asher is surrounded, at which point he runs over and saves the Lord from being killed. Royland puts Asher on a horse and tells him to flee. If the traitor was killed by Rodrik, we do not see what happened to Royland after this. If the traitor wasn't killed, this somehow affects Royland's chances against the Whitehill army and we see him surrounded, as the codex reveals to be killed in battle. Should Royland survive, he appears in the epilogue at the end, unless Asher intended to marry Gwyn, in which case she takes his place in helping a severely wounded Asher who has arrived in the forest clearing on horseback. If Duncan is your sentinel: Royland will only survive the episode if Duncan was killed, otherwise he is killed by Whitehill soldiers during the siege of ironrath, it is confirmed he is killed in the codex. If Duncan is not your sentinel: Royland will only appear in the episode at the very end if he was spared in the previous episode, if Asher is alive then he must not call off the plan otherwise Gwyn will take his place. During the siege of Ironrath, Talia frees him from his cell and they escape together, only to find Rodrik/Asher on the road barely alive, Royland helps him up and they venture to parts unknown hoping to atone for the damage he caused. Death (Determinant) (A Nest of Vipers) Killed By *Rodrik Forrester Rodrik pulls out his blade and impales the terrified Royland straight through the chest. As he is bleeding profusely from the mouth, he looks at Rodrik with horror and sadness, to which Rodrik will look at him coldly and then pulls it out, leaving Royland to collapse and die of blood loss. Death (Determinant) (The Ice Dragon) Killed By *Whitehill Soldiers Royland is killed by Whitehill Soldiers after they surround him, but if Duncan Tuttle was executed, then Royland will survive the battle, though how he does so is unknown. Killed Victims * Numerous Ironborn soldiers * Numerous Whitehill soliders (Determinant) Non-Canon Deaths If Rodrik orders an attack on Ludd while he is threatening Ryon, it is possible for Royland to be killed. These deaths are non-canon and will result in a "Valar Morghulis" screen due to Rodrik and the others getting killed subsequently in the process. Rodrik will then re-spawn and be allowed to try again. The following is a list of times Royland can die. Season One "Sons of Winter" SoW Royland Death.png|Impaled through the back by a Whitehill soldier. Relationships Duncan Tuttle Royland and Duncan always discuss and argue. They don't seem to like each other much and are possibly considered rivals. Ethan Forrester If Royland is chosen by Ethan to be the Sentinel, Royland will side with Ethan more often and will be more supportive and protective of him, showing that they have a teacher-student relationship. He will try to give him advice, and was even referenced to teach him how to use a sword. He will also become horrified and distressed when he witnesses Ramsay Snow kill him, and will attempt to rush over to him, but will be stopped midway by a Whitehill soldier. If Royland is not chosen by Ethan to be the Sentinel, Royland will disagree with Ethan quite often and their relationship will be more tense, he doesn't appear during Ramsay's visit and Ethan's murder, stating he wasn't needed. When it is revealed Royland is traitor, he says Ethan was a fool and weak, revealing he has no remorse over Ethan's death. While Royland is said to have called the young lord a milksop and suggests he is unfit to be lord, he is shown to be extremely melancholic at the funeral of Ethan and Gregor, suggesting he was harsh in the hopes of toughening up the young Lord. Rodrik Forrester If Royland was chosen as sentinal, he will remain loyal to Rodrik and will follow his orders no matter what. If the player chooses to sacrifice Rodrik to save Asher, he will be very upset over losing another Lord, but will still address Rodrik as 'my Lord' as he is about to die. If he isn't chosen as sentinal, Royland will turn traitor and disobeys Rodrik's orders in secret. When it is revealed, Royland tells Rodrik he is weak just like Ethan was. Gared Tuttle Ser Royland defended Gared when the squire returned from the events of the Red Wedding, not in favour of sending him to the Wall. Though this could be because he shares a good relationship with Gared, it is more likely that it is due to his stern belief in standing his ground. Talia Forrester Ser Royland and Talia seem to have a good relationship as Royland allegedly took the time to teach her to fight 'properly' with a sword. Gregor Forrester Gregor and Royland had a friendly relationship, though it is not shown on screen. During The Lost Lords when Fegg arrives at Ironrath claiming to have the corpse's of Forrester soldiers from the twins Royland appears distraught at his comment and draws his sword saying 'this house has suffered the loss of many good men' - referring to Lord Forrester and his troops at the Twins. During the funeral Royland is shown saddened about his friend's death, on the verge of tears. Appearances Game Of Thrones * Royland's appearance in The Ice Dragon will be determinant if was spared or was your sentinel Trivia * According to Telltale employee Ryan Kaufman, Royland was briefly known as "Hawk Slaughter" in the pre-production phase of the game.Tweet confirming "Hawk Slaughter" * If you elect Royland to be Sentinel, he will announce that he will lead House Forrester following Ethan's short reign. If you do not, Duncan is to lead the house. ** This was in the preview for episode 2 at the end of episode 1. Neither leads the house due to Rodrik's return in Episode 2. * In Sons of Winter, during the Highpoint visit, Rodrik can order an attack. If the Glenmore Elite Guard did not come with him to Highpoint, Royland will throw an axe at Ludd's head, killing him. Royland is then impaled through the back immediately, and after yelping in pain will mutter "You fucking bastard." This will also lead to Rodrik and Lady Forrester's deaths. Rodrik's subsequent death results in a "Valar Morghulis" screen. References Footnotes Category:House Forrester Category:House Degore Category:Determinant Category:Deceased Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Unknown Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Alive Category:Characters